


At Night

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtubs, Egbertcest, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some rather pointless Egbertcest smut, because this concept wouldn't leave my mind no matter what. There's not much a plot to this even if it dabs a little on the 'doubt' side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, it finally happened. I wrote Egbertcest. And I came up with the title for it in, like, half a second or something.
> 
> If this is terrible, mind you that this is my first time writing Parent/Child incest. I dwell a whole lot more on sibling incest, so I'm totally walking on thin ice over here.
> 
> Still, I hope the (few) people out there that like this pairing can appreciate this fic. By the way, to avoid using 'father' or 'dad' all the time, I sometimes refer to Dad as Egbert, so, let's just make this clear to avoid confusion.
> 
> Without further ado, let's go!

If John didn’t know any better, he would think that what he had going on, at first, was just some way too strong bond with his parental figure. After all, they always had a good, solid relationship. He did his best to be a good son and, in return, his father was quite proud of him and his achievements.

Even if he didn’t like some of the things his dad did, like collecting those terrible harlequins or baking stuff by the ‘batterwitch’, they never really got into serious arguments about those. Usually, those conflicts just ended up turning into a harmless strife, with John getting covered in cake, but that was far from being bad.

As the years passed though, their connection started to get stronger and stronger, until it developed into something somewhat unnatural, but that none of them could really escape from.

Why, their white-picket fence neighborhood would blush in complete shame if they ever found out about that. A 16 year-old boy sitting on his father’s lap and snuggling with him as if they are lovers? Unconceivable!

But that’s what happened and it was something that really couldn’t be changed.

In a sense, it was almost exhilarating for John to be in that situation. To be in that relationship with his father was an edgy, almost perilous situation. And it made his heart race and his mind work at a thousand miles per hour. He never really did anything terribly daring, so that was the most excitement he got.

And he wouldn’t change that for nothing in this world.

That night was just like a normal one for them. Sometimes they watched TV, sometimes they tried to decrease each other's prankster's gambit... And there were nights like that one.

After sitting and cuddling in the couch for a while, they went upstairs, John following his father in clear excitement of what was to come, as Mr. Egbert just smiled to himself, also not quite believing he was in such a situation. Wasn't he an upstanding, correct citizen? Just what was he doing by maintaining such a wrong relationship with his own son?

But for some reason he appreciated that, and since it seemed like that made John happy, it made it easier to play along with that scenario.

They make it to the bathroom and, as soon as they are inside, John's hands go for his father's hair, pulling him closer so then they can kiss. His fingers fumble with the buttons on the shirt of the older man, opening them one by one.

Egbert breaks the kiss before John can finish undoing the buttons, as he moves to plug the bathtub and turns the faucets, trying the water to see if the temperature is good. When he's done with that he pulls John's shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor.

With his lips brushing against his father's neck, John goes back to his previous task, and when all the buttons are opened he slides the white, soft fabric of the shirt down Egbert's shoulders and arms, as it hit the floor without a sound.

Belt buckles are undone, zippers are pulled down and shoes are kicked away, as they both alternate between kisses and the brushing of lips and the nibbling of teeth on each other's necks and ears, soft sighs filling the air.

The water is cut off as they finish undressing each other, both entering the bathtub and sitting on it, with John taking his place in between his father's legs.

He tilts his head to the side as the curve of his neck is bitten, closing his eyes as hands slide down his chest and stomach, a bar of soap gliding over his skin. He feels it travel from his stomach to the inner side of his thighs, ever so softly, causing him to groan almost quietly in response to that, hands clutching to the border of the bathtub.

There's a stifled moan from John when a hand brushes against his cock, before it starts being stroked ever so slightly. A touch so soft it was almost frustrating.

Mindlessly, he presses his back against the man behind him, the end of his back rubbing against his dad's crotch, making him moan almost instantly in response as he bites on the teen's earlobe.

Moving on the bathtub so he's now facing Mr. Egbert, John leans forward to kiss him, wet hands sliding up and down his chest and fingers rubbing his nipples. His father groans are muffled by the kiss and John subtlety smiles to himself as a hand caresses and washes his back, moving lower until it reaches his rear.

John breaks the kiss and lets out a moan followed by a quiet cry when he feels fingers digging on the soft flesh of his buttcheeks. In return, his lips brush against his father's neck and he proceeds to lick it, satisfied when he gets a half-cut groan in reply.

This goes on for a while, until the water in the bathtub starts getting cold, and that's when they know they need to move to the next step. John's dad is the first one to get out, drying himself with a soft white towel before picking another one for John, who gets up from his spot almost immediately, smiling.

A side of John thinks that is rather childish of him to let himself get dried up by his father, instead of doing it himself, but that thinking is soon disregarded, as the older man picks him up with incredible ease, both of them wrapped in towels as he takes John to the boy's bedroom.

When set up on the bed, the towel pulled away from his body, John watches as his father gets rid of his own, his bare naked body on top of his for a moment as they kiss, hands always soft and gentle as he rubs the sides of the teen's waist.

The kiss is broken and Mr. Egbert's lips move lower, hot breath teasing and prickling John's skin. At that point, his mind is already a mess of thoughts, a side of him thinking of how wrong and immoral all that is, and how he should feel guilty for doing such a thing. But when those sincere words of approval from his father reach his ears, none of that really matters. The only thing that matters is how much he loves sharing those moments with his father, and it's especially good to know the feeling is mutual.

His mind is abruptly taken away from those thoughts when fingers wrap around firmly against his now partially rigid cock, the stroking of it making him moan with unconfined pleasure as one of his hands pull on the sheets under him. A tongue teasingly lick around his navel and his body spasms slightly, expectation and desire growing stronger with each passing second.

Soon enough his legs are gently spread, a finger circling and teasing his willing entrance. John pushes his hips forward, almost impatient, but he quickly regains his poise, trying to get his breathing under control as much as possible, which proves to be quite the task when he feels the same finger that was once teasing him slide inside almost effortlessly. It doesn't take long for him to cry in ecstasy as this certain precise spot inside of him is pressed and released in alternating intervals.

With his eyes shut and his mind pulling a complete blank for a few seconds, it takes John a few seconds to realize that the finger was pulled out of him. He just does so when he’s kissed again, his father pulling his legs slightly up, exposing him, before cautiously moving his hips forward, the tip of his already lubed erection pressing against John’s tight ass.

The first exploratory thrust happens and John can’t help but grip and pull even stronger on the cotton sheets under him, a broken, sharp cry leaving his lips. It’s a weird mixture of pain, pleasure and uncertainty that makes his senses go numb for a few moments. Sometimes it almost feels like he’s going to pass out from all those sensations getting to him at the same time.

But luckily he always remains conscious, enough to bring his hands to his father’s shoulders, nails burying on his skin as he tries to process all that so then only pleasure remains. And it’s not hard when Egbert murmurs sweet nothings straight into his ears, words of praise and approval, not to mention the compliments. Those are enough to erase the guilty on his mind, as the slow paced movement of his dad’s hips is enough to make his body adjust just fine.

A nod from John is all his father needs to know he’s free to do as he pleases, but he’s still cautious to act with a certain dose of tenderness, the initial moves of his hips almost sluggish, and John impatiently pulls his face closer, kissing him with urgency, legs wrapping around his waist to silently tell him to move faster.

John’s toes curl as he starts planting a row of kisses around the older man’s neck, grunting and moaning slightly louder as the thrusts come in shorter and more intense periods. He feels one of his father’s hands move to the back of his neck to cress him while the other reaches to his throbbing erection.

The combination between the stroking and thrusting sends him over the edge way too quickly. And it gets even more overwhelming when that right spot is pressed again, over and over again, and stronger with every movement of Egbert’s hips. He almost feels like loudly cursing and swearing, but refrains to do so.

With his body arching and squirming, a broken grunt leaves John’s lips as he finally climaxes, muscles tensing and hands gripping even stronger around his father’s shoulders. It’s such a good, almost rewarding feeling, that John always has a hard time believing such a sensation is even possible.

It still takes Egbert a few more thrusts to reach own release, but when he does so he quickly leans forward to kiss John once more, both those things in concurrence making all that a one of a kind moment.

A good minute of silence goes by, with the both of them laying down on the bed, spent but wholly satisfied. John feels his father moving away from him, and watches him reach for one of the still damp towels from earlier, using it to clean up the somewhat sticky mess they both left behind, with John letting out an almost quiet chuckle in response to the soft fabric brushing against his skin.

There’s a kiss on his forehead before he moves on the bed, sliding under the sheets to go to sleep. He father picks up both towels and let’s him know he’s going to pick up the clothes they left back in the bathroom. John just nods with a smile, eyes gazing at the older man as he leaves the bedroom with the door half-opened.

As John drifts off to sleep, he didn’t know for sure why their notion of ‘love’ took such a weird and socially immoral turn, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Society could go to hell for all he cared.


End file.
